


Lime Green Frog Jacket

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [61]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more like HUNKules: he's wearing the lime green frog jacket that I forGOT he owned</p><p>more like HUNKules: and also sweatpants that he keeps tripping on</p><p>little lion: I'm also wearing socks and sandals but nobody can see those</p><p>laf: wHY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lime Green Frog Jacket

**more like HUNKules** : alex looks so cute rn but he's so sick and I feel bad for him

**laf** : I didn't see either of you leave I've been looking for you for like ten minutes

**more like HUNKules** : we're at the drug store buying more medicine

**little lion** : I'm so tired, my nose is so stuffed,,I want to die

**more like HUNKules** : he's wearing the lime green frog jacket that I forGOT he owned

**more like HUNKules** : and also sweatpants that he keeps tripping on

**little lion** : I'm also wearing socks and sandals but nobody can see those

**laf** : wHY

**little lion** : bc I spent like ten minutes putting on my socks and sweating and then I realized that like all of my shoes have laces and I wasn't doing it so I just

**laf** : what kind of socks are they

**little lion** : argyle

**laf** : b  y    e

**more like HUNKules** : also sunglasses he's wearing sunglasses

**laf** : ,,,,,,,,over his real glasses??

**more like HUNKules** : yes

**laf** : of course

**more like HUNKules** : he looks cute tho it's a look

**laf** : I understand

**little lion** : can we get food after this

**more like HUNKules** : would you be able to taste it with your nose stuffed up

**little lion** : fuck

**little lion** : anyway,,,,,,,,

**little lion** : my,,,dear hercules,,,,,love of my life,,,,,,my sun

**more like HUNKules** : I'm afraid

**little lion** : wanna,,,,pay for these cough drops,,,,,,bc my wallet is in,,,,pants that are actually mine,,,,,,

**more like HUNKules** : was I not paying for this anyway

**little lion** : omg

**more like HUNKules** : ??

**little lion** : that's so sweet omg I love you sm

**more like HUNKules** : I love you too are you okay

**little lion** : no I need to cough but there's a lot of people being dead silent in here so I can't

**more like HUNKules** : want me to like start screaming

**little lion** : no I'm fine

**more like HUNKules** : you're not tho

**little lion** : shhhshhhhshhs

**more like HUNKules** : oh dear

\---

**little lion** : hercules' hands

**little lion** : in my lil pockets

**little lion** : is my aesthetic

**little lion** : my spine is breaking but it's worth it - hercules

**johnn** : I can't believe you two

**little lion** : do y'all want anything - hercules

**laf** : we're good

**little lion** : alright we'll be home soon love you

**laf** : love you too

\---

**little lion** : we ran into martha and martha and david!!

**johnn** : there are 8 million people in this city

**little lion** : martha m. has a cold too so I'm glad to not be suffering alone

**more like HUNKules** : martha m. has a british accent???

**johnn** : wHAT

**more like HUNKules** : apparently she moved here from london???

**laf** : this is wild

**little lion** : sHES LIKE YOU AND MARTHA @ JOHN

**johnn** : AT LEAST BRITISH ACCENTS ARE COOL

**little lion** : YOURS IS SO CUTE THO

**little lion** : LIKE WHAT LEMONADE BEING POURED IN SLOW MOTION LOOKS LIKE

**johnn** : why do you do this

**laf** : I totally get it john wanna have sex

**johnn** : you just want me to talk in a southern accent again

**laf** : yes

**johnn** : no

**laf** : okay

**little lion** : amazing

\---

**martha** : okay your signifs are literally goals

**johnn** : ??????

**johnn** : where is this coming from

**martha** : they're just goals idk they just had like a three minute discussion over whether or not to get laf swedish fish???

**johnn** : lafayette doesn't like swedish fish

**martha** : apparently alex is trying to get them into it

**johnn** : ""he won't succeed"" -laf

**johnn** : also back to abt us being goals

**johnn** : I know that we're very married and very goals

**martha** : also I'm getting food with them now

**johnn** : you're not allowed to go on more dates with my signifs than I do

**martha** : I

**martha** : that seems like a you problem

**johnn** : MA R THA

\---

**martha** : this is like,,,,dinner with the in-laws

**martha** : like my two brothers-in-law

**johnn** : I mean I guess

**martha** : I'm liveblogging this

**johnn** : can I add laf to the convo

**martha** : yes

\---

**martha** : the place we picked was a mistake bc we're sitting on stools and there's a lot of bright lighting

**martha** : and my wife and alex are dying

**martha** : also henry and james know we're here and are coming over rn

**johnn** : tbh I want to go but at the same time laf is warm and I am protecting them from harm

**laf** : what harm

**johnn** : any and all harm that could come to you in this bed

**laf** : I

**laf** : ily

**johnn** : ily2

**martha** : ew

**johnn** : fiGHT ME PATSY

**martha** : FUCK YOU JACK THAT NAME DIED WHEN I TURNED 14

**laf** : I'm yELLING

**laf** : also why patsy

**martha** : our dad was fucking weird

**johnn** : does/did dad call mary polly

**johnn** : I remember he did that when she was five

**martha** : yES

**martha** : HE STILL CALLS HENRY HARRY AND JAMES JEMMY

**laf** : WE KNOW ANOTHER JAMES/JEMMY

**martha** : I

**martha** : OKAY THEYRE HERE AND IM FORCING THEM TO LIVEBLOG WITH ME GET READY

\---

**the good henry** : does alexander always wear that jacket

**laf** : why do you call him alexander

**the good henry** : I don't know him

**laf** : you don't know me either

**the good henry** : but you only have like one name

**the good henry** : like you don't have a nickname

**laf** : oh hon

**johnn** : laf don't

**johnn** : he's too young

**the good henry** : I dONT WANT TO KNOW

**martha** : YOURE NOT EVEN LIVEBLOGGING THIS

**the good henry** : SOMETHING HAS TO HA PP EN FIRST MARTHA

**martha** : RUDE

\---

**the coolest brother you got** : am I allowed to curse in this chat

**johnn** : you're 15

**the coolest brother you got** : and you're my family +one spouse

**laf** : thank you

**johnn** : go for it

**the coolest brother you got** : thanks

**the coolest brother you got** : N O OFFENSE BUT IF MARTHA M GETS ME SICK I SWEAR TO IM GOING TO FUCKIGN DIG A BOTTOMLESS PIT AND FUKCIGNNG TH RO W HER IN IT

**johnn** : why did you put this as your contact name in your phone

**johnn** : also why are you so angry

**the coolest brother you got** : bc it's true and I'm the coolest brother you got

**the coolest brother you got** : also bc I can'T GET SICK I AM PIMPLE FREE RN AND I GOTTA DO STUFF BEFORE THE ARMADA SAILS INTO MY LIFE AGAIN AND I HAVE TO BE HEALTHY FOR THAT

**johnn** : I

**the good henry** : okay wow false fuck you james

**martha** : YOU WILL NOT TO UC H MY WIFE I WILL R I P YOUR HANDS OFF OF YOUR BODY

**the coolest brother you got** : SACRIFICES HAVE TO BE MADE MARTHA

**martha** : N O THEY DO N O T

**johnn** : this is,,,,bizarre

**the coolest brother you got** : SAME GOES FOR ALEX IM SITTING AT THE HEAD OF THE TABLE AND THEYRE BOTH SNEEZING ON ME

**johnn** : you touch my husband oNCE and I will skin you

**laf** : RT TBH

**the coolest brother you got** : you three @martha @john @laf

**the coolest brother you got** : need to chill

**laf** : listen here

**laf** : he's in a lime green frog jacket

**laf** : how can you kill someone in a lime green frog jacket

**the coolest brother you got** : don't test me

**laf** : BOY I SWEAR TO GOD

**johnn** : I,,,,don't think I acted extremely in any way

**martha** : rt

**the coolest brother you got** : ,,,,,,,,I

**the coolest brother you got** : you two love your signifs too much I gotta go

**the good henry** : LOOK WHAT YOU DID

**the coolest brother you got** : OH MY GOD MARTHA IM SO SORRY

**johnn** : ???

**the good henry** : THIS BITCH

**the good henry** : MADE MARTHA FALL OUT OF HER CHAIR BC OF THAT MESSAGE

**martha** : HOW D A R E YOU

**martha** : MY SIGNIFS ARE BEAUTIFUL??? THEY ARE AMAZING AND KIND AND THE LOVES OF MY LIFE AND YOU

**martha** : MY OWN BROTHER

**martha** **:** HURT BOTH THEM AND ME THIS WAY

**the coolest brother you got** : IM SORYRYR

**martha** : THIS IS UNBELIEVEABLE

**johnn** : tbh I'm offended

**johnn** : but at the same time laf is kissing my neck and I have to leave

**the coolest brother you got** : B Y E

\---

**laf** : sOUTHERN ACCENT! SOUTHERN ACCENT! SOUTHERN ACCENT!

**johnn** : you can't do this when we're like this

**laf** : right right

**little lion** : RUDE

**little lion** : I MEAN IF I WAS THERE I WOULD LITERALLY BE DYING BUT STILL

**little lion** : I want to go home now

**more like HUNKules** : I mean we could if you want you are sick they wouldn't like be suspicious

**johnn** : acutally tgey wlud be sosz

**little lion** : what was that

**johnn** : me struggling to type with laf moving thei rihfds

**laf** : lmao john's hands are no longer where they can type we gotta go

**little lion** : tbh get me a vaporizer and I could be there

**laf** : goodbye alexander

**little lion** : I just shivered

**laf** : come home

**more like HUNKules** : YOU CANT JSUT RUN OUT OF THE RESTAURANT

**more like HUNKules** : FUKC HES S P R I N T I N G DOWN THE STREET

**laf** : HOW FAR AWAY ARE YOU FROM OUR APARTMENT

**more like HUNKules** : LIKE TWO BLOCKS FUCK I HAVE TO FOLLOW HIM

**laf** : godspeed

**more like HUNKules** : don't bring god's name into what we're about to do

\---

**martha** : why?? did alex and hercules just run out of here

**laf** : bc of what we're doing at home

**martha** : what are you doing at home

**laf** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,each other tbh

**the good henry** : why in this group chat

**the coolest brother you got** : MY CHILD EYES

**laf** : you're 15 not five

**the coolest brother you got** : am I really tho

**laf** : I have people to do I can't have this conversation

**the good henry** : I want to die

**martha** : rt

**the coolest brother you got** : rt

**martha** : we didn't even get to liveblog this gathering tho

**the good henry** : end it

\---

**little lion** : that was a bad idea

**laf** : but not a bad time

**little lion** : I'm ordering a vaporizer online

**laf** : omg

**little lion** : also how dare you laugh when I started coughing

**laf** : BC YOU STARTED YELLING "WHY GOD" WHILE YOU WERE COUGHIGN

**little lion** : okay fair

\---

**little lion** : DID YOU KNOW THEY HAVE ELEPHANT SHAPED VAPORIZERS

**laf** : alex nO

**little lion** : ITS TOO LATE I ALREADY PAID FOR IT ITS COMING TUESDAY

**laf** : oh,,,,my god

**little lion** : IM CRYING SO HARD ITS SO CUTE COME HERE AND LOOK AT IT

**laf** : ""come here""

**laf** : john is the only thing between us

**johnn** : and I'm not movin so suffer babes

**little lion** : rude

**johnn** : I'm tired

**little lion** : me too tho lets sleep

**johnn** : we always sleep

**little lion** : we're a tired family

**johnn** : fam ily

**little lion** : I will sneeze on you

**johnn** : please don't I've had enough bodily fluids that are not mine touch my skin today

**little lion** : ew

**johnn** : you didn't hate it before

**little lion** : you didn't phrase it like that before

**johnn** : touché

**Author's Note:**

> *snapping* I really want the lime green frog jacket *snapping*
> 
> I also don't know what this is but when I wrote it I got an Idea


End file.
